


Welcome to Hell, Chloe Bourgeois

by RKG



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKG/pseuds/RKG
Summary: It was a day of mourning for Chloe Bourgeois





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Chloe, i just find her pain incredibly funny.
> 
> Don't worry, I find other characters' pain funny too. :P This is gonna be deliciously awkward. ;) Enjoy! ;)

It was a morning like any other, Chloe and Sabrina were laughing about some memes on her phone, that was one thing she liked about Sabrina, she always laughed easily. And she was an excellent lookout.

"Chloe, Adrien, 9 o'clock." she nudged her.

Chloe turned and saw Adrien headed her way.

"Hi Adriki--" 

"Hey Chloe." he said absently, brushing past her.

She watched in amazement as he made his way to Marinette's desk, he seemed to be talking to her in low tones, Marinette was giggling. 

Chloe's head tilted in confusion. Whatever they were discussing seemed awfully funny.

She nudged Sabrina, "Are you seeing this?"

Sabrina cringed miserably. Indeed she was seeing this, and Chloe was about to get a rude awakening. 

"What could he be talking to her about?"

" _Oh, just the silly little things couples talk about_." thought Sabrina, she didn't have the heart to say it out loud. She could see it in the body language, the way Adrien was leaning over Marinette, the way she was gazing up at him adoringly, something had happened.

And that something didn't include Chloe.

"AHEM!" Mrs. Bustier cleared her throat. "Everyone needs to be in their respective seats now."

She watched as Adrien sheepishly slunk off to his seat, grinning like a cat that had eaten a canary.

" _That can't be right_."

~*~*~*~

Everytime she looked over, between classes, Adrien and Marinette were around each other, exchanging glances, smiling at each other. The more she saw it, the more she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Sabrina..." she said quietly. "What do you think?"

"About what?" asked Sabrina cheerily. She knew exactly what Chloe was referring to but maybe if she played dumb, Chloe would drop it, or forget about it altogether.

"About... them."

"Well..." Sabrina hedged. "They seem like they have a secret?"

Chloe glared at her. "Sabrina, seriously."

"You promise you won't hate me, Chloe?" asked Sabrina.

"Why would I hate you? You didn't make him act all weird."

"Chloe, I think..." but she couldn't say it. Not to Chloe, not to the girl that loved Adrien more than anything.

"What? Say it, Sabrina!"

Sabrina shook her head. "Nevermind, Chloe."

"UGH!" Chloe stormed off. She would go talk to someone else for awhile. Where was that new girl when you needed her? Besides, she knew enough VIPs to take Chloe's mind off the weirdness that was Adrien for awhile.

Speaking of Adrien...

She turned the corner just in time to see him kissing Marinette.

" _Oh God_..."

Chloe was torn between the urge to vomit or breathe fire and it looked like the latter was becoming the more favorable of the two options. 

~*~*~*~

A blood-curdling shriek brought Marinette and Adrien out of their romantic reverie.

"Don't turn around." whispered Marinette.

"She's right behind me isn't she?"

"Uh-huh."

Adrien had neglected to tell Chloe that he and Marinette were a thing. He could have texted her about it so it would've been less of a shock, but he kind of forgot. Slowly, he turned around.

"Don'tturnarounddon'tturnarounddon'tturnar--awwwman!" urged Marinette under her breath.

"Wh-What... is this?!" asked Chloe, her voice breaking.

"Chloe..." began Adrien gently... "Marinette and I are--"

Chloe shook her head vigorously, watching in horror as Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand. Her own hand flew to her mouth and she ran away, sobbing.

Adrien winced. "Oh that went so much better in my head..." 

Marinette eyed him. "You rehearsed it?"

"Not really. I just didn't think she'd--"

"Be such a baby?"

"For lack of better wording..." he sighed. 

"Well, that's her problem, not ours." said Marinette sourly.

"Mari..." began Adrien. "You don't know this, but when my Mom disappeared? Chloe was, well, like family."

"O-Oh." Marinette backtracked. "I-I'm sorry."

"She's like the sister I never had. I didn't really realize she liked me... like _that_."

"Well now what?" Marinette's hands were on her hips. She did not have the patience for Chloe's temper tantrums.

"I just need to go see if she's okay, is all. I'll be right back. I promise!"

Marinette crossed her arms. "Alright." she grumbled.

~*~*~*~

Chloe had gone to the girl's bathroom to cry her heart out.

Ever since she could remember, she had been in love with Adrien. He had been the first boy she had ever liked, ever _wanted_ to like, she remembered the first time they had come to their hotel, before they had moved into the mansion. It was right after her Mother had left and it was almost like heaven had sent her a friend so that she wouldn't be lonely.

But now...

"What does she have that I DON'T?!" raged Chloe, sobbing and kicking the stall door. It opened.

"God, I can't even get a moment alone--UGH, I'm going HOME! I'm calling Daddy this instant!" she whipped out her phone and called their driver. She would stop by the school nurse's office on the way.

Suddenly an arm reached out and caught hers, "Chloe--"

"NO!" she shrieked.

"Chloe let me expla--"

"GO AWAY OR I'LL TELL PROFESSOR DAMOCLES I SAW YOU TWO MAKING OUT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!"

Adrien hadn't even thought about those consequences. "Chloe, you know my Dad would KILL me! Don't do that!"

"You should've thought about that before you hooked up with her!" snarled Chloe. "She's not good enough for you, Adrien!"

"Chloe, you don't even KNOW Marinette! Have you ever taken the time to--"

"NO! And I don't CARE, Adrien!" she yelled tearfully. 

"Can you calm down?"

"Why? Afraid you'll get in trouble for feeling up your girlfriend on school grounds?"

"WE WERE NOT--"

"PROFESSOR DAMOCLES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Adrien knew he was dead. Best to take his punishment like a man. Quickly, he texted Marinette. " _Chloe just went nuclear. I'm dead, save yourself._ "

~*~*~*~

It wasn't long before all three of them were sitting in the Principles office.

Everyone's parents had been called.

Chloe was the first to leave, claiming a terrible migraine, which her Dad bought. He even cancelled her busy afternoon.

Marinette was next, her parents giving Adrien scandalized looks as they escorted their mortified daughter from the building.

Adrien was, of course the last one to be picked up. Torture is almost always dragged out, and leave it up to Gabriel Agreste to have a take no prisoners approach.

" _Nino, once I die, you can have my stuff. I'll get the Gorilla to bring it over_." he texted sadly.

" _Bro, were you and Marinette really making out_ \--"

" _NO! Chloe was seeing things_!"

"Yes. I will see to it that he understands what is appropriate on school grounds." said a voice outside the door. 

" _Text you later, Nino, gotta die now_."

" _LMK when they resurrect you, buddy_."

Normally it would've been Natalie that would be dispatched to come and get him, but today... his Dad had come.

This was going to end _horribly_.

~*~*~*~


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuust what it says on the tin. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies. XD Also, Gabriel is a human being again, but he mortifies the crap out of his son so I'm not sure if it counts or not. :V

"I don't recall telling you that you could date." said Gabriel calmly, there was no Natalie, no Gorilla, just him and his Dad, in the car... no distractions.

"I didn't realize I needed your permission for that." said Adrien, trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

Gabriel sighed. Truth be told, he had never planned for this day. Part of him was annoyed that he was called away from his design meeting, but the other part was worried. He had never actually prepared for "The Talk" with his son, he assumed he'd have to have it one day, before he left for college, but he never expected it this soon. However, he had been young once, and he couldn't exactly fault his son for doing the same thing he had once done. After all, his wife had been a _very_ beautiful woman.

"Adrien, there is a time and a place for _everything_."

"I know..." said the boy meekly.

"And the time and place is not in the school courtyard up against the wall." said Gabriel sternly.

Adrien felt his ears redden. " _I'm amazed you could see that well with your migraine, Chloe_." he thought bitterly.

"I thought you were getting an education at that school, not educating yourself on the finer points of the female form!"

"Dad, I wasn't--I swear!" he held up his hands.

"You don't need a scandal, Adrien. Neither do I. I learned that at the Cathedral of Milan, back when I was still courting your Mother."

Adrien's left eye twitched. "Wait, Dad, should I be hearing this?"

"It's about time you knew. See, Adrien, when a man and a woman love each other very much..."

" _And this is how he plans to kill me_." thought Adrien miserably.

~*~*~*~

Marinette had cried steadily since she got home. She was so mortified, she never wanted to go back to school ever again! Of course Chloe wouldn't give her any peace now that she and Adrien were together. Maybe she could see if her Mom and Dad's offer to homeschool her was still good. Of course she'd miss Alya and Adrien and everyone else, but this was so horrible.

She waited on her Mom and Dad to come up and lower the boom on her.

"Be gentle, Tom, this is the first time this has ever happened." she heard her Mother caution. 

"I know teenage boys, Sabine, I used to BE one." he said sternly.

"Yes, Tom, and we had a lot of fun together."

She could practically hear her Dad smacking his forehead.

Marinette considered transforming into Ladybug and running away, but her Mother poked her head through the door before she could call for Tikki.

"Marinette, honey.."

"Hi Mom..."

Her Mother sat down on her bed beside her. "Marinette, tell me what happened?"

"It wasn't as bad as Chloe made it out to be." pouted Marinette. "We were just kissing."

"That was all?"

"Yes, that's all! What else is there? I mean--DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

"Chloe made it seem much.. racier." said Sabine.

Marinette's eyes widened.

Suddenly Tom came thundering up the steps and barreling into the room.

"Marinette, if he tries anything, I want you to tell him that there's a rolling pin with his name on it! Agreste or not!"

"TOM!" cried Sabine.

"DAD IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" wailed Marinette. 

"Tom! You'll get your turn! Please! Give us a few!"

Tom crossed his arms and left the room, muttering under his breath.

"Marinette, I'm sorry... your Father is just worried."

"WE WERE JUST KISSING! Chloe lied! Wait, what did Chloe say we were doing?"

"Well, she said you two were..." Sabine trailed off, gesturing. "...And that his hands were..."

Marinette clapped her hands over her mouth. "NO! We weren't doing that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, I promise!!!" Marinette was dangerously on the verge of tears again. Sabine knew her daughter wouldn't lie, especially about something like this.

"Mari, dear... I'm sorry sweetie. I'll go downstairs and talk with your Father."

Marinette flopped onto her bed and sobbed miserably.

~*~*~*~

Chloe was by turns angry and sad... right now, she wished she could talk to her Mom, but the woman was God only knew where. 

What made her so mad was that Adrien looked so deliriously HAPPY when he was with Marinette, like he was on cloud 9. Never once had she gotten _that_ look, not even at the times when they had the most fun.

In fact, most of the time, Adrien acted a bit.. afraid.. of her?

He was always pushing her away, putting space in between them, dodging her attempts at affection. She always thought it was because he just hadn't realized that what he was looking for was right in front of him, but now...

Now what?

She was about to start crying again when her phone rang, it was Adrien! 

"Oh GOOD, he's seen the error of his ways!" she swiped her phone to answer it. "Hiiii Adrikins!" 

" _Chloe, we gotta talk_." No laughter, no humor, no easygoing "hey Chloe", he was completely serious.

"Okay, sure." she sat down on her bed.

" _Chloe... what's WRONG with you_?!" he exploded.

For once in her life Chloe was speechless. There was a million things she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say them.

" _Because of you, I got suspended for 3 days! Marinette and I BOTH! Do you know what that means_?!"

"It means you shouldn't have been--"

" _IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, CHLOE_!" roared Adrien.

"HOW IS IT NOT MY BUSINESS WHEN I LOVE YOU?!" she raged.

" _What_?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!" she was sobbing now. "God, Adrien, don't you care anything about my feelings?!"

" _Chloe... for God's sake, you're my family! When Mom disappeared you were the only friend I had! But... you're like a sister to me_."

Chloe wasn't sure how her heart could break anymore, but right then it did. 

"A SISTER?!"

" _Chloe, that's not a bad thing! It means_ \--"

"I get _EXACTLY_ what it means, Adrien!" she sobbed. "It means I won't get a chance at all!"

" _Chloe, I'm with Marinette now_."

"THAT ISN'T FAIR, I WAS THERE FIRST!"

" _Chloe, I can't talk to you when you're like this_."

Chloe gasped as the connection died. Adrien had hung up.

She threw her phone across the room and began to wail.

~*~*~*~

Both Marinette and Adrien were grounded for two weeks.

However, Ladybug and Chat Noir, were not.

"I thought I would never get away." she breathed.

"Same here." said a bedraggled looking Chat. "I got The Talk."

Ladybug put her hand to her mouth and cringed.

"So did I."

"I'm _so_ sorry, Milady." he groaned.

"I am too." she said softly.

"Wanna go forget this day ever happened?"

"Boy, do I ever!"


	3. Akumas now delivered directly to your door!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, exactly what it says on the tin. ;) And my deepest apologies for posting this chapter before it was ready! >_<; Oh well it was only up for like half a second before I remedied that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Chat Blanc has been floating around the community for awhile, so it's not new, but I decided to put my own spin on it. This time... it's not Hawkmoth's fault! Not this time at least.

"Yes, that's exactly what he said, Sabrina!" sobbed Chloe. "That I'm like a SISTER! God, that's the kiss of death! We'll NEVER be together!"

" _I had a feeling_." sighed Sabrina. " _I just didn't want to say anything_."

"What?" Chloe was taken aback.

She could practically hear Sabrina shaking her head. " _You heard me, Chloe. When I saw them hanging all over each other, I just knew, but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt you. You had your heart set on Adrien_."

Even though Sabrina hadn't meant to hurt Chloe, she had. Truth be told she would've much rather heard it from her best friend than from someone who couldn't care less, AKA, Adrien.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sabrina?"

" _Because I knew you'd be upset_ " said Sabrina. " _And you always have the most awful days when you're upset, Chloe. I didn't want to add to it, with Adrien acting all weird and all_."

"In other words, you didn't want to hear it." snarked Chloe bitterly.

" _No, Chloe, that's not_ \--"

"Oh save it, Sabrina!" Chloe hung up and began to cry again. Now not only had the love of her life gone and got with someone else but her best friend wasn't even telling her the truth anymore! 

She wished with all her heart she could get back at them, both of them, and Marinette, and everyone who'd ever lied to her. But how to do that? She searched every magazine she could, but none of the love advice columns could quite cut it, she needed something quick and brutal to make her feel better.

Suddenly a pop-up ad came across her screen. She started to swipe it away when she saw just what she was looking for.

" _Love spells, charms, tarot readings, call today_."

"THAT'S IT!"

Of course! A love spell would bring Adrien back to her! Why didn't she think of that before? All she had to do was believe, and it would be so! And she could believe. Quickly she dialed the number.

~*~*~*~

Within 15 minutes, Chloe had spoken to an understanding psychic named Petra, who had been in her shoes before. Petra was so nice, she even offered to come over and do a complimentary reading for Chloe, who jumped at the chance. If her life was going to continue to go straight into the toilet, she would certainly like some fair warning.

Petra was dark, mysterious, and very pretty. Chloe couldn't tell how old she was, which was slightly disconcerting. She looked youthful, but her voice was deep and foriegn-accented, she couldn't quite place it.

"This boy, you have known him a long time?"

"Since we were little." said Chloe. "I mean, he says I'm like family to him, but..." Chloe trailed off.

"It is hard." said Petra, patting her hand. Petra gave her what looked to be a necklace, it was a beautiful white quartz necklace with a cat's eye in the middle of it. "Wear this."

"What does it do?"

"It returns what has been lost to you." she said simply.

"And it works?"

"Always."

"Good." said Chloe, "Uh, would you help me put it on?"

"With pleasure." said Petra, smiling a most peculiar smile. 

"So, what do I do? Just wear it or say magic words, or what?"

"You make wishes on it. That is the eye of the wishing cat, it knows all, it sees all, it knows your heart. It will give you your fondest dream."

"Thank you, Petra!"

"You're welcome. Madamoiselle." again she smiled a most peculiar smile before leaving.

"Let's test this puppy OUT!" cried Chloe, dancing around her room.

~*~*~*~

Lately, Ladybug and Chat Noir had been observed being _closer_ than normal.

Which was just what the Ladyblog needed, hit wise.

They were still fighting Akumas and protecting Paris, but their body language had changed almost overnight. Now Chat Noir seemed to have renewed vigor when attacking Akumas. Ladybug wasn't quite as standoffish toward him as she once was. In fact, there had been rumors of seeing them cuddle in the shadows at night.

Alya wished Ladybug would give her the scoop.

Then again, why bother Ladybug when she could ask her best friend? But she had to be careful, after all, it might be a sore point with Mari, considering she had just broken things off with the superhero not too long ago.

"Mari..." began Alya uneasily. 

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you some questions for the Ladyblog?"

Marinette looked momentarily alarmed. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing serious." said Alya. "And don't worry, I won't reveal your identity."

" _Does she know_...?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew that Chat Noir had.. moved on."

Internally, Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. " _Oh thank God_." outwardly, she nodded. "Yeah, I figured he would."

"That's a little fast, isn't it?"

Marinette shrugged. "Well, you know how it is with superheroes, live fast, die young."

Alya nodded. "Yeah, it just seems like... he jumped from you to Ladybug really quickly."

Marinette shrugged. "Ladybug was the one he really wanted, Alya."

Alya gasped. "Oh... oh, Marinette, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's okay! Because truth be told, he was kind of a stand-in for Adrien." Marinette giggled uneasily. "That is, until I could get the real deal."

Alya's jaw dropped. "Mari, you bad girl!"

Marinette shrugged. "It happened. And I don't think he minded, I mean, we had fun."

"There's no chance I could print this in the Ladyblog, right?"

"ALYA! No!"

"Worth a shot." chuckled Alya. "God, I miss you at school!"

"You know I actually miss being there?" asked Marinette. "I never thought I'd say that."

"It's not the same without you there." said Alya. "And Chloe's oddly quiet."

"Well, she has no reason to wail and cry without me and Adrien around." said Marinette bitterly. "Don't worry, it'll start again the second we walk in the door on Monday."

"I hope not." grumbled Alya. "She's acting weird though, she got this new necklace she keeps fiddling with and won't let anyone see."

"New necklace?"

"Yeah, it's weird. I snapped a picture of it, it has a cat's eye on it and it's just.. really un-Chloe-like if you ask me. I mean, normally she'd say something like that was really ugly, but the way she holds it you'd think it was some kind of precious family heirloom or something."

"Maybe it is." shrugged Marinette.

"I kind of doubt Chloe's family would own anything that strange looking."

~*~*~*~

Hawkmoth could sense the hurt and pain emanating from Le Grand Paris hotel, but he could also sense that there was another presence there. Another Akuma, only... it wasn't his own.

" _Who is encroaching on MY territory_?!" he thundered. Of course, no answer came, he wasn't actually asking anyone in particular. 

He would have to do some inspecting around Le Grand Paris hotel, incognito of course. 

Whoever this was, they were going to pay dearly. Paris was his. As were the Ladybug and Cat miraculouses, anyone after those would have to answer to HIM first, and he was not about to go easy on them. 

"Who dares try and rival me?" he growled. "You will _pay_."

~*~*~*~

Petra smiled as she watched the latest heroic deed of Ladybug and Chat Noir, it would be one of their last, after all, they had been the reason she had lost her miraculous years ago. Maybe not this incarnation of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but then, who was counting? 

They would pay, she would get her miraculous back, and then she could go back home, victorious.

Fortunately, she still had that one Akuma left over from all those years ago, and it responded only to her. 

"Your time is coming, Chat Blanc." she smiled, remembering the simpering blonde girl with the necklace. "Once you have filled your fondest wish, then your price will be extracted from you."

Petra threw back her head and laughed.


	4. Leftovers are always a bad idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until someone's akuma gets out of control. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll don't hate me for this, but I promise there's a good explanation for a non-hawkmoth villain! :P

"I forgot I even tried out for that stupid play!" cried Adrien, upon seeing the cast list.

Great, now on top of fencing, chinese, and whatever else his Dad could think of to occupy his time, he had a confounded play to rehearse for as well?!

It had been right before Ladybug disappeared, he had tried out for Romeo and Juliet on a whim, thinking he would never get the part, after all there were other guys there, right?

Of course there were, but according to the tales he'd heard, he was the only one that took the part seriously, aside from Nathaniel. Kim had decided it was a good idea to belch his lines. Max had programmed his computer to say his lines. And Nino had _rapped_ his lines, which had earned him points for creativity, but had not won him the part.

"Aw dude, they didn't like the Romeo rap?!" Nino looked indignant.

"It would seem they didn't." sighed Adrien. "I wish there was a way to back out of this."

"Who got the girl part?"

Adrien had forgotten to even look at the girl cast list. He didn't have the heart.

"Would you look at it and tell me?" he facepalmed.

Nino went over and looked while Adrien prayed to whatever entity might be listening.

" _Pleasedon'tsayChloePleasedon'tsayChloePleasedon'tsayChloe_ \--"

"Aw dude, it's bad... Chloe got it."

Adrien groaned. 

"I know, I saw her audition dude, it stank up the place!" said Nino.

"How am I gonna explain this to Marinette?"

"Marinette didn't try out?"

Adrien thought for a moment.. then he realized, the play audition for girls had happened the same day of Marinette's accident.

"Uh... no, she didn't get a chance."

"Oh that's right." said Nino. "Bummer, she would've been better than Chloe!"

"Tell me about it."

"Oh dude, double awkward, but did you check out your understudy?"

"No..."

"Nathaniel."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, he was the only other guy that took it seriously."

"Great... just wonderful."

Two people that hated him were about to be in a play with him for a few weeks. His life was going swimmingly.

~*~*~*~

Of course Chloe was overjoyed. She would be playing opposite Adrien in the most romantic Shakespeare play ever! Her luck was already turning around. 

" _I hope I paid Petra enough_." she thought.

"How are you, Chloe?" said Sabrina sympathetically, patting her hand.

"Couldn't be better." she grinned.

Sabrina blinked. "I-I thought--"

"Oh, don't worry, it'll all blow over, Sabrina. I mean, we're starring in the school play together so it's just a matter of time before those two are splitsville!"

Sabrina looked taken aback. "Y-You got it?"

"Of course I got it! I mean, I totes nailed the audition!" 

Little did Chloe know, it wasn't actually due to her great talent, rather it was because her Dad was a great 'patron of the arts' as it were. 

Sabrina looked a little envious, but then, Chloe didn't blame her.

"You're my understudy Sabrina, so, if I get sick, you get to fill in for me! Isn't that great?"

Sabrina nodded wanly. She didn't say anything, but she had actually wanted the part. " _Maybe next time_." thought Sabrina miserably. She didn't have it in her to ruin her friend's happiness, even if it compromised her own.

~*~*~*~

"Can't you back out of it?" asked Marinette, later.

"I'm trying to see if there's a way to." muttered Adrien. "I completely spaced on trying out for that play! I'm so sorry, Marinette!"

Marinette sighed. "It's okay, you didn't know."

"Why don't you give the part to your understudy?" volunteered Alya. 

"I can do that?"

"As far as I know, yeah. Just tell the drama teacher you don't have time for it." she said.

Marinette hugged Alya.

"Thank you!" grinned Adrien, rushing off to find Nathaniel.

"Oh Alya, you're a lifesaver!" cried Marinette gratefully.

"Not saying it'll work, but it's worth a shot." smiled Alya.

"It's better than nothing."

~*~*~*~

Adrien found Nathaniel, in the courtyard, drawing as usual. Nathaniel covered his tablet when he approached.

"Well, well, if it isn't the golden boy?" he snarked.

" _I deserve that_." thought Adrien. 

"Hey Nath," he began. "I just wanted to let you know that there's no hard feelings."

"Of course there's not, you got your girl." said Nathaniel. "And any other girl you wanted, and the lead part in the play--"

"That's what I'm here for."

"I'm listening." said Nathaniel, looking up.

"As you know, I was suspended."

Nathaniel smiled. "Ah yes, poetic justice."

" _Again, I deserved that_." grimaced Adrien. "I don't think drama department lets you participate if you've been suspended. So... if you want it? The part is yours."

Nathaniel blinked.

"What, really?"

Adrien nodded. "It's your buddy, I don't want it."

"A-Are you sure?"

"All we gotta do is clear it with the drama department." said Adrien simply.

Nathaniel stood up. "Then let's do it."

"Lead the way."

~*~*~*~

When Chloe showed up to drama practice that afternoon, she was greeted, not by the love of her life Adrien, but by his understudy, _Nathaniel_!

"Where's Adrien?" she asked.

"Oh, he gave the part to me since he was suspended, he's not allowed to participate."

"WHAT?!" Chloe shrieked. "Y-You mean... he's not even gonna show up?!"

Nathaniel shook his head. "No, we talked it over with the drama department earlier."

This couldn't be happening. This was just too harsh! She felt sick. Quickly, she shoved Sabrina his way.

"Here, Sabrina, take over."

"B-But Chloe, I don't think--"

"JUST DO IT, SABRINA! God, I wish you would just SHUT UP!"

No one saw the necklace's eyes flash and the chain shorten, ever so slightly. Sabrina started to call after her, but nothing would come out of her mouth. 

"Are you okay, Sabrina?"

Sabrina let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Y-yeah... I think..." she tried to call out to Chloe again, but felt a tightening in her chest, she didn't try anymore. 

"L-Let's just do this.. just for today." said Sabrina.

~*~*~*~

Back at Le Grand Paris hotel, Chloe paced in her room. 

"WHY DID IT NOT WORK?!" she cried, wracking her brain. "Don't tell me this piece of crap is defective!" she quickly called Petra again.

" _You must be specific when you wish_." said Petra, chuckling.

"Why didn't you say that?!"

" _I thought it was obvious_."

"Well if that's all! That I can do!" Chloe grasped the necklace and wished really hard.

" _I wish I had Adrien all to myself_." 

~*~*~*~

Fu jolted awake on his cot.

He had only felt this kind of evil once before, and he thought he had destroyed all particles of it, but there was one that he was never able to find.

" _Chat Blanc_!"

~*~*~*~

Adrien had passed by Le Grand Paris hotel 3 times on the way home. Was the Gorilla driving in circles now? 

"Hey, we just passed this place, what's going on?"

He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the Gorilla's eyes were glowing.

"Must. go. in." said the Gorilla, in an almost zombie like tone.

"What the...?!"

He was being taken hostage! 

"HEY, TAKE ME HOME! LET ME OUT! HEY!!!"

But the Gorilla turned for the parking deck.

~*~*~*~


	5. The Counterpart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe learns that there is always a price to magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I post a summary and it doesn't always fit with the chapter! Sorry! ;) Also, I forgot how Chloe's room is set up exactly so forgive me! Also this is a different Akuma than Hawkmoth's so, it may leave behind some memories. Petra will be explained later, I do admit I kind of wrote myself into a corner with her. DX But I got myself out! Hope ya'll enjoy.

As soon as Chloe had said aloud that she wished she had Adrien all to herself, something went terribly wrong.

The necklace's eyes glowed and the chain began to shorten.

"HEY!" she tried to take it off, but try as she might she couldn't get it above her head, it had tightened to a choker around her neck. "What's going on here?!"

" _PUT ME DOWN_!" Adrien was heard to yell.

But she would worry about him in a minute. In the mirror she seemed to be transforming into a white version of... Chat Noir?

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she cried.

She could hear Petra's voice in her head now, she was laughing at her! "You got your fondest wish, now I will get mine. A long time ago, I lost something very precious because of Ladybug and Chat Noir, now, my pet, you will extract my revenge for me."

"EXCUSE ME, BUT I PAID YOU FOR A LOVE CHARM NOT--"

"You will do as I say." said Petra. "You are my pet, now."

Suddenly the room turned red, then everything went black.

~*~*~*~

Adrien fought hard, but the Gorilla didn't set him down until they were in Chloe's room. 

"SERIOUSLY?!" cried Adrien, outraged. He was now looking at a fully Akumatized Chloe. He had to be, that would be the only way to explain the white cat getup.

"You're dismissed." Chloe shooed the Gorilla out of her room, only her voice wasn't that of Chloe... it was as if her voice had melded with another, more foriegn-sounding accent, as if there were more than one soul inhabiting her body. Something about it made Adrien very, very uncomfortable.

"Chloe, just what's going on here?" he asked, hoping that his friend was still in there somewhere.

"You're mine now." she purred predatorily, batting her eyes at him.

"Chloe, we've been through this." said Adrien uneasily. "Let me go."

"No. You're mine now. No one else's." she sniffed. That sounded more like Chloe.

"Chloe, you can't keep me here. It's called a holding someone hostage. It's not a good look on you." He couldn't believe he was trying to negotiate with an Akuma.

"Watch me." the foriegn accent returned, overpowering the voice that was Chloe, suddenly he found himself locked in a heart-shaped cage.

" _Great._ " he thought miserably. Now he was imprisioned and couldn't transform. Wonderful! Miserably, he sent Marinette a text.

" _Chloe's been akumatized and now I can't get out... HELP_!"

~*~*~*~

As soon as Marinette received Adrien's text, she saw red.

Ladybug saw red.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

~*~*~*~

" _You know kid, you can still transform_." said a voice in his head, it was Plagg.

" _How_?"

" _Biology, kid, hint hint_."

Suddenly, Adrien had an idea.

"Uh, Chloe?"

Chloe turned to look at him, her eyes were no longer blue but a glowing, golden yellow.

"Uh... is there any way I can get a bathroom break?"

~*~*~*~

From somewhere deep inside, Chloe heard Adrien's earnest plea for a bathroom break and struggled to break free.

" _HE'S NOT RUINING MY CARPETING_!" she screamed inside her head. " _LET HIM GO_!"

"BUT--"

" _IF I HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP, SO DO YOU_!" 

Petra temporarily relented.

"Fine..."

~*~*~*~

It was all Adrien could do not to do a victory dance once he was out of that stupid cage, but he managed not to do one until he was safely inside the bathroom with the door locked behind him. "Save the dancing, kid!" "Plagg, claws out!"

Now at least he was safe from Chloe's akumatized form. He called Ladybug on his communicator.

"Hey milady."

" _A-Chat!!! Where are you_?!"

"In Chloe's bathroom, I faked her out."

" _I'm on my way_!"

Chat took this opportunity to stroll out of Chloe's bathroom and back into her room casually.

Chloe was sitting at her vanity, messing with the collar around her neck.

"Uggh stupid collar." she muttered, Akuma-voice nowhere to be heard.

" _It's in her collar_." he thought, relieved. Thankful that the mirror was on the other side of the room, he pretended to be Adrien for just a second, pressing himself up against the side of the wardrobe by the window, hoping not to be seen.

"What's wrong, Chloe?"

"I can't... get this thing off, it's starting to hurt." Chloe complained. Her eyes were normal now.

He was conflicted, on one hand, the window and balcony was right there. On the other hand, this was his friend, Chloe, and the Akuma was hurting her.

"Chloe.... come here." he said softly.

Chloe got up and walked toward him miserably, she looked so bewildered. He'd never actually seen a victim fight the Akuma before, but if anyone could fight for control of her own free will, all bets were on Chloe.

"A-Adrien I-I don't know wh-what's going on, b-but..." suddenly she looked up, only to find Adrien wasn't there, Chat Noir was in his place.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ADRIEN?!" she shrieked, starting to beat on his chest.

"OW! Hey! I let him out, he went home."

Suddenly her eyes glowed yellow again.

" _OH GOD, KID, ABORT! ABORT_!" screamed Plagg inside his head before the world was shattered in two.

" _CATASTROPHE_!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~*~*~*~

Ladybug landed on Chloe's balcony just in time to watch the fight unfold. At first it seemed pretty pathetic, Chloe in some kind of weird white cat uniform, crying and wondering what Chat Noir had done with Adrien.

Of course his cover story would include letting Adrien out so he could go home.

Suddenly the white cat's eyes glowed and she screamed " _CATASTROPHE_!!!!!!!!!!!!!" before raking her claws across his chest. Chat Noir staggered back.

"CHAT NOIR!!!!!!!" Ladybug dashed toward him, catching him before he could fall.

"H-Hey Bugaboo..." he grinned up at her, blood trickling out of the side of his mouth.

"CHAT!!!"

"It's... in her collar."

The Akuma that was Chloe laughed. "You'll never get it, Ladybug, for as soon as the life drains from him, I will choke the life from her as well."

Ladybug blinked. Never had she met an Akuma that actually wanted to kill its host before.

"You won't get the chance!" she cried, lunging at Chloe.

" _Kid, pull yourself together, you gotta help out with this one_." said Plagg, sounding a bit out of breath himself.

" _H-How_?" Adrien wondered hazily, his chest burned.

" _Get Ladybug to hold her, you gotta use Cataclysm to get the collar off_!"

" _I-If I can_..."

" _Here kid, take my strength, I'll need three wheels of cheese later but you need it_!"

Chat Noir got up and staggered toward the two fighting girls.

"LB, hold her.. I-I'll... get it."

"You can't get an Akuma!" cried Ladybug, swinging her yo-yo swiftly as a shield.

"The... collar... I have to cataclsym it... to get it off!" his legs were very shaky.

Ladybug didn't ask questions,she leaped behind Chloe and grabbed her flailing arms so that Chat could reach out and grab the collar.

"C-Cata.. clysm..."

The collar was destroyed, a black butterfly flew out, Ladybug moved to capture it as Chat Noir fell to his knees.

~*~*~*~

Chloe tried to block out the anguished screaming in her head but Petra wouldn't shut up.

"GO AWAY YOU WEIRDO!!!" she cried, putting her hands over her ears.

" _EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR! EVERYTHING IS GONE! EVERYTHING_ \--"

" _MIRACULOUS LADYBUG_!"

Suddenly everything was put back together again, Petra was gone. Chloe looked over to find Adrien on the floor. She began to scream.

~*~*~*~

Ladybug watched in horror as her partner transformed back right next to Chloe. Fortunately, Chloe seemed to be too absorbed in having her own mental meltdown to notice.

"OH GOD ADRIKI--"

Adrien sidestepped her sudden affection.

"Chloe..." he said warningly.

Chloe realized what had just happened. She had basically just kidnapped Adrien like a psycho and was holding him hostage in her room. Of course there was also the fact that she had seriously hurt Chat Noir and now he was nowhere to be found. Maybe it was like that time their driver hit a cat on the road and it ran off, never to be found again. She hoped that wasn't the case.

"Oh... my God..."

Chloe was reminded of something, when she was very little she had once asked her Mother why she left. 

" _Because if you love someone, you let them go_." her Mother had said. She remembered all the fighting that had happened between her Mom and Dad beforehand, how her Mother felt she couldn't move without her Father being two steps behind her, how resentful she was of it.

Suddenly, she realized she had basically done the same thing to Adrien. This was not okay, this was all kinds of _wrong_. Sure, she still hated Marinette for getting to have him but that didn't compare to the hatred she felt for herself right then.

"I-I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Chloe, I know half of it was the Akuma, but--"

"Please go, Adrien." she couldn't explain it right then. "Just please..."

"Chloe--"

"AS YOUR SISTER, I DEMAND YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" thundered Chloe.

"I'll see that he gets home." said Ladybug, grabbing the blonde boy and zipping out of the room.

In their absence, Chloe decided to cover the mirrors... it was a day of mourning after all.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we finally find out what the hell happened!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH okay yeah now I'm done. :P

Before she transformed back, Ladybug managed to get Adrien to a safe, Chloe-free place.

"God, that was close!" she cried. 

"Tell me about it." he mumbled, usually he felt 100% after Miraculous Ladybug but right now he felt like someone had just put a band-aid on a severed limb 

"A-Adrien?" she set him down and let her transformation go. "Can you stand?"

Adrien wavered on his feet briefly, "Nope, not right now."

Marinette caught him before he fell again.

Suddenly, Plagg flew out of his pocket.

"Get him to Master Fu!! And quick, check his pockets for cheese!" panted Plagg.

Marinette quickly got out a rather large chunk of cheese and handed it to Plagg, who gulped it down in a bite and a half.

"Plagg.. claws out..." grunted Adrien as he transformed back into Chat Noir. At least now he felt a little less faint and could stand.

"Can you wait for Tikki to eat?" asked Marinette sweetly.

"I... I think." he leaned against the wall. 

She surveyed the damage, there was some huge gashes along his chest, they weren't there in his regular, human form, but they were there as Chat Noir. 

Tikki gulped down her chocolate chip cookies in a flash. "Hurry, Marinette!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug quickly threw her partner over her shoulder and raced to Master Fu's.

~*~*~*~

When Master Fu learned of the akuma attack on the news, he was expecting them. He was not surprised when they burst through the door.

"Ah, Ladybug, I'm glad you came--"

"Hurry, I think he's dying!" she cried, laying him down on a mat in the back of the shop. Chat Noir moaned softly.

Master Fu winced as he surveyed the damage. "Luckily, I am able to heal this."

Master Fu but his hands above the boy on the floor, Ladybug watched as the wounds began to seal themselves.

"What just happened?!" she asked.

After a few moments, Master Fu spoke.

"What happened, was an akumatized Kwami."

Ladybug blinked. "That can happen?"

"Yes. A long time ago, there were two cat miraculouses. A white one, and a black one. The white one was akumatized, leaving only the black one in-tact. I've actually been after it for decades. It's caused its share of pain over the years."

"H-He's gonna be okay, isn't he?"

"He is now. May I see your yo-yo, Ladybug?"

"Sure."

He took the yo yo and opened it, out popped a sickly, white cat kwami, it was hissing and spitting but barely able to fly. He shook his head and held his hand above it, the Kwami disappeared.

"What did you do...?"

"What had to be done." said Master Fu sadly. "Akumas in Kwamis are much like rabies in real animals. There is no cure."

Ladybug's hand flew to her mouth.

Chat Noir sat up. "So you had to kill it?"

"It's not in any pain anymore." Master Fu assured.

"Our Kwami's aren't in danger, are they?"

"No, I can assure you, it takes a kind of power that isn't around anymore to Akumatize a Kwami. This one was left over from three ladybugs prior to you. Their holder hid it well."

"So it was... sleeping?"

"You could say that, yes."

"Plagg's not in any danger, is he? I mean, I got scratched and he was giving me his strength!"

"No, scratches won't do it. Like a real rabid animal, they have to bite to infect their host."

Thankfully, Chloe hadn't gotten particularly mouthy.

"What about Chloe?"

"I need to speak with Mrs. Bourgeois." said Master Fu.

"Why?" asked Adrien, genuinely worried about his friend.

"Because as far as I can tell, and your aura tells me a lot about the battle that took place. She is the only one that has been able to resist an Akuma for control of her own mind."

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged looks.

~*~*~*~

Chloe decided to take a few days off school.

She was so humiliated, she had gone psycho and kidnapped Adrien--all because of why, because he was with Marinette? How idiotic! She was Chloe Bourgeois! What did this girl have that she didn't?

" _Adrien's heart, that's what_." she thought miserably, sniffling.

But it didn't matter, what she had done was just not okay, under any circumstance, Akuma or not. She couldn't face him or Marinette right now.

" _Chloe, please come to school_." came a pleading text, it was Sabrina.

" _Not today Sabrina. Why do I need to show up? She won_."

" _Not what I'm talking about, Chloe, you have the lead in the school play and I am HORRIBLE at memorizing lines and I can't project like you do_!"

" _I'll show up tomorrow, Sabrina. You have all my homework, right_?"

" _Yes, Chloe, but seriously, I can't handle this play! Get back to school_!"

" _Tomorrow_."

Yes, tomorrow would be the day.

~*~*~*~

Ladybug was the one to bring Adrien home.

He had de-transformed at Master Fu's shop, they had decided it would be much less awkward if it happened that way, instead of Adrien calling for the Gorilla somewhere else.

"I'm glad you're okay." she hugged him at the gate.

"You know you're not getting rid of me that easily, Bugaboo." he grinned.

"I should hope not." she threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Later, kitty." she whispered.

When Adrien walked in, he wasn't expecting to see his Father standing there.

"I thought you were dating Miss. Dupain-Cheng?"

Adrien shrugged. "What can I say, Dad? Ladybug's a fan."

THE END


End file.
